Masquerade
by drafter
Summary: Até quando Hisoka iria insistir naquela insolência? Naquele sorriso torto de quem acha que sabe alguma coisa? E até quando Machi iria fingir olhar para outra direção? One-shot HisoMachi


**NOTAS DA AUTORA:** Perdoem qualquer eventual OOC. Primeira vez que escrevo HisoMachi. Sou fã do casal e quis dar minha singela contribuição. E claro, mandar um beijo para a querida Myara, minha leitora/autora/amiga que mais me inspira a escrever! Sem nossas conversas, isso daqui nunca teria saído!

* * *

Era para ser uma missão como tantas outras. Se infiltrar na mansão, localizar o alvo, raptá-lo ainda com vida. Decidiriam o resgate depois — apesar de que Machi suspeitava que daquela vez a missão nada tinha a ver com dinheiro.

— Por que não matamos todo mundo simplesmente? — Nobunaga perguntou, seguido de um resmungo. Estavam subindo a colina que levava direto para o casarão, cada um devidamente trajado para a festa de gala que os aguardava.

— Ordens do Danchou — Machi refutou — Sem sobreviventes, sem resgate. E sem resgate, o refém não vale de nada.

Nobunaga ainda bufou, mas não achou nenhuma tréplica para rebater o argumento da companheira. Ajeitou a máscara no rosto e a gravata do pescoço com uma careta. Aquelas roupas incomodavam, mas também faziam parte das regras. Sem mortes. Sem chamar a atenção. Se misturar entre os convidados do Baile de Máscaras e capturar a presa. Chrollo cuidaria do resto.

Machi, Phinks e Shizuku, os únicos, juntos de Nobunaga, designados para a missão, também colocaram as máscaras. Dentro da mansão, passariam tranquilamente por convidados normais do político influente que decidira promover aquele baile em prol de alguma causa humanitária. "Causa humanitária o cacete", Phinks murmurou, pouco antes de entrar.

O salão estava lotado, com pessoas de todos os tipos e estilos. Alguns mais extravagantes, coloridas e espalhafatosas. Outras, discretas e elegantes. Machi olhou todos ao redor, indiferente.

— Vamos tentar acabar logo com isso — falou.

— Vai ser difícil encontrar o alvo com todas essas fantasias — Shizuku observou — Talvez seja melhor nos dividirmos?

Eles concordaram. Cada um cobriria uma parte do salão. Se encontrariam dali a meia hora para decidir como capturar o refém e sair sem ser notado.

Machi se esgueirou pela ala leste, andando próxima às colunas laterais e com os olhos atentos. Recusou a oferta de bebida do garçom com um aceno impaciente e colou as costas na parede, com os braços cruzados. "Se misturar na multidão". Não era uma tarefa difícil quando a multidão era tão peculiar quanto aquela. Machi achava que mesmo com suas roupas comuns não chamaria a atenção.

— A donzela me concede o prazer dessa dança? — Um dos convidados a abordou, a voz suave quase inaudível sob o burburinho e a música do salão.

Machi se virou com a resposta mal-educada na ponta da língua.

E mesmo debaixo da máscara colorida, reconheceu o rosto que a encarava com o sorriso lascivo de sempre.

— O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — ela sibilou para Hisoka. O desgraçado nem ao menos disfarçava. Viera com os mesmos cabelos e maquiagem costumeiros por baixo da máscara. Mesmo com aquele terno, seria facilmente reconhecido à distância.

— O que foi? Você nem parece feliz em me ver...

— Estou no meio de uma missão. Você saberia disso se frequentasse as reuniões da Trupe.

Hisoka sorriu novamente.

— Por acaso andou sentindo a minha falta?

Machi revirou os olhos. Desencostou da parede e deu as costas para o mágico.

— Não sei o que veio fazer aqui, mas seja o que for, não me atrapalhe.

Ela começou a se distanciar, sem sequer olhar mais para ele.

— E se eu te mostrar o alvo que você está procurando?

Machi parou.

— Como você pode saber? — perguntou, o desprezo visível na voz.

O mágico foi até ela. Capturou seu olhar primeiro, para em seguida, virar o rosto para a multidão. Focalizou um dos convidados — terno marinho, máscara de plumas, cabelos castanhos penteados para trás.

— Ali — disse, apontando com a cabeça — O herdeiro do magnata da indústria naval. É um hunter de primeira classe, deve dar algum trabalho para ser removido sem levantar suspeitas.

Machi fitou o rapaz apontado por Hisoka. A descrição batia perfeitamente. A jovem comprimiu as sobrancelhas, olhando de esguelha para o mágico a seu lado. A maneira como ele estava absolutamente certo era irritante.

— Pelos meus cálculos, você ainda tem vinte minutos antes de se reunir com o resto do time — ele continuou falando, agora a olhando nos olhos — Acho que eu mereço algum agradecimento.

— Eu não pedi sua ajuda — ela retrucou, tentando se desvencilhar. Não fazia ideia de como ele sabia de todos aqueles detalhes, mas aquilo não a importava nem um pouco — Nem preciso que faça meu trabalho por mim.

Machi deu as costas novamente, mas, dessa vez, não conseguiu dar um só passo sequer. Era como se algo a puxasse para trás, por mais que ela fizesse força para ir para frente. E ela logo entendeu do que se tratava.

— Me solta! — exigiu, tentando manter a voz baixa, mas, ainda assim, imponente.

Hisoka puxou para si a Bungee Gum presa nas costas da garota. Machi foi arrastada repentinamente para trás, se virando no último segundo. Agora estava de frente para ele, seus corpos quase grudados.

— Você é mesmo um idiota... — ela reclamou, ao vê-lo sorrindo pela milésima vez.

— E você fica uma graça quando está irritada.

Machi o olhou por sob a máscara. Estavam tão próximos que ela se perguntou se ele teria o atrevimento de lhe roubar um beijo.

— Me deixe ir — ela falou novamente, a voz ligeiramente menos autoritária dessa vez.

— Você já não está mais presa, Machi... — respondeu, o mesmo sorriso canalha no rosto.

Ela, no entanto, não conseguiu sair do lugar. Tinha algo naquele olhar, entrecortado pela máscara, que a impedia de se mexer. Era quase hipnótico.

Quando viu, levantou os mãos — não para afastar-se, mas apenas para repousá-los sobre o tronco de Hisoka. Era a primeira vez que o via de terno. Teria colocado a roupa apenas para se mesclar entre os presentes?

O pensamento foi quebrado quando sentiu os braços dele, geralmente tão brutos, agora a envolvendo com delicadeza, encostando seu corpo ainda mais ao dele.

E de repente, o sorriso não era mais tão canalha assim.

— Você é um idiota... — ela repetiu, baixinho, tentando se controlar para não sorrir também.

O esforço, porém, foi inútil.

E quando ela sentiu a maquiagem branca sujar-lhe as bochechas, não se preocupou com mais nada.


End file.
